


Banana Milk Boy

by ad_i



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance, Shy Byun Baekhyun, Soft Byun Baekhyun, banana milk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: "He's a Wallflower...You see things. You keep quiet about them and you understand."|BYUN BAEKHYUN X READER|an outspoken senior girl and a shy, transfer-student senior boy.――――――――――――――――――↳ tw: mentions of bullying!!𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗬 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗞 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥--𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗬 𝗛𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗨𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗚.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

__

_"How lovely yellow is."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

You tugged the hem of your shorts down as you walked into the gym. Tracing the edge of your phone with you fingers, you scanned the crowd. Your eyes finally fell upon a head of familiar long blonde curls. Your grin grew incredibly wide and you scurried up the bleachers, waving to all of your friends and acquaintances, your eyes meeting a pair of soft brown ones. The new feeling of being a senior washed over, giving you an odd boldness, you smiled at the blonde boy not recognizing him. He gave a small smile back and turned away quickly, his face becoming a obvious red. You chuckle lightly at his shyness, and turn to your friend.

"Y/N!" She exclaims as she leaps to hug you. "I missed you!" You smiled and hugged her even tighter.

"I missed you even more! I had to go through all of junior year without you!" You say loudly and pull away "I can't believe you went to Japan for a whole year without me." you pout.

"I know, you told me that over a hundred times." she groans, you both burst into a fit of giggles. She shakes her head and taps your shoulder, you stand back up straight. "Japan might've sent me back, but look at what Korea sent us." she nudges your shoulder with a mischievous grin and nods in the direction in front of you both. Your eyes travel in the direction she's looking towards and you spot the boy from earlier. You look back at her,

"Him? The kid in the blue?" You question, she nods her head and grins.

"Cute, isn't he?"

"Well, I haven't really had a good look at him..." You trail off as you study his features. Perfect skin accompanied by a pair of delicate, pink lips. Head stuck in a book as he sipped on a yellow juice box that seemed familiar-

"I told ya," a voice interrupts your thoughts "he's cute enough to put you in a trance." You smile and shake your head.

"I see you didn't leave your bullshit in Japan either." You reply snarky, she nods her head in defeat and the bell rings.

"You coming?" She asks as she gets up. You shake you head and smile,

"I've got study hall and we're supposed to meet in the gym first." You state she nods and bids you goodbye. You scan the bleachers once more, recognizing a couple a familiar faces and acquaintances, your eyes once again falling on the blonde boy, stilling sipping on his drink. You take a closer look at it. Where have you seen that before...

Then it hits you.

"Is that banana milk!?" You exclaim a little too loud, but only the couple of people beside you notice and give you a puzzled look. The boy sitting at the bottom row of bleachers look up at you, eyes wide. He looks down at his drink then back up at you.

"Y-Yes?" He says so quiet, you can barely hear him. You throw your bags down and hurry down, your actions making your classmates chuckle, but the shy boy was extremely confused.

And a little scared.

He was confused as to why such a pretty girl with so many buddies wanted to talk to him, a loner, someone that had his head stuck in a book all the time.

"Where did you find that?!" You exclaim while examining the drink "I've been looking for banana milk everywhere! I love that stuff!" The creases on the boy's face eased,

"Oh," He says "this? I got it at the Korean store around the corner." He states simply.

"They sell banana milk?" You ask, feeling extremely dumb. He nods his head and smiles, your actions amusing him. "Guess I'll be making a trip there." You grin and shrug. "I don't think I've seen you around...?" You ask lightly, hoping you'd be able to get to know him. 

"I'm one of the transfer students from Korea," He says quietly, "My name is Byun Baekhyun, er- Baekhyun Byun I think, right? That's how you guys say names here...?" He rambled and blushed slightly, you could tell he was nervous.

"That's right," You interrupt him in his rambling "It's Baekhyun Byun here," You sit down beside him, look him right in the eyes, and grin "but I like Byun Baekhyun better."

* * *

_Let's just say Baekhyun couldn't stop blushing for the rest of the day._


	2. Chapter 2

__

_"And then my soul saw you and went, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you.'"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"John Green, huh?" Baekhyun hears a voice from behind his book, pulling it down and away fom his face, his eyes meet yours. A slight smile graces his face and he gives a small nod. "I didn't really peg you as a romance novel type." You say as you gesture to his book.

"W-What do you mean?" Baekhyun stutters and internally curses at himself for doing so. You sit down and tilt your head, as if you were in deep thought, allowing Baekhyun to study your features. He was mesmerized by you, your charming and outspoken personality drawing him in like it did so many others. Most of all, it was because you were kind, your ability to see past social differences stirred an unfamiliar feeling in him. "I dunno, I kinda thought you'd be into...Harry Potter. Or some other kind of fantasy series with lotssssss of detail."

"Well, If I'm being honest, I don't really like Harry Potter too much..." He says in his usual quiet voice, trailing off as he reaches for his book. Your eyes grow wide,

"Oh my gosh! Neither do I!" You exclaim, startling him and making him drop his book, you giggle "Sorry, it's just that-Harry Potter is so overrated. Half of the things that happened in the series just didn't fit and I really don't get the hype over Harry." You say and your words piqued his interest.

"Exactly, people always glorify Gryffindor, when half the people in Gryffindor are arrogant pricks. And people always hated on Slytherin and Draco even though there was more to their characteristics than just their mean side. Oh, and Harry wasn't too nice either." He finishes and looks at you, your eyes slightly wide and your mouth ajar. "W-What?" You shake your head.

"It's just that, you've never talked so much before," You smile "but you are right about Harry, he wasn't too nice. I don't like people that aren't nice."

"Me neither," Baekhyun says quietly, you notice his small smile spreading on his face and a sense of achievement swells within you.

"Wanna go to the library? The school library is surprisingly good and has a wide selection of romance novels, I think you'll like it." You offer, Baekhyun takes a good look at you and sees nothing but kindness in your eyes.

"Sure," He says and smiles, suddenly you take off,

"Come on! If we get there first we'll get the study room to ourselves!" You yell as you run off the bleachers. Baekhyun scrambles after you, doing his best not to get lost in the massive high school.

* * *

_Even though the sound of a bunch of romance novels sounded like a dream to Baekhyun, he really only went to the library to spend time with you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want to finish uploading my chapters onto here, so here you go! thank you to anyone that is reading this haha :)

__

_"Good things happen. Love is real. We will be okay."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"So, Baekhyun." You state as you sip on your newfound banana milk, sitting on the bleachers, "You never told me why you like romance novels." Baekhyun's eyes widen slightly at your question. You raise an eyebrow and can't help but smile a little, "What? You embarrassed?"

"N-No! No way! Why would I be?" Baekhyun states frantically, desperately avoiding your eye contact. Both you eyebrows shoot up now and your grin can't help but widen. You poke Baekhyun,

"Are you really embarrassed to claim your love for romance novels in front of the school's biggest and most hopeless romantic?" You laugh, Baekhyun looks back at you, confused. "Oh right, you're new." Baekhyun nods, still confused, you laugh and throw your head back a little,

"Well, everyone knows me for the fingerhearts, hand hearts, winks, flying kisses, and the little cliché things I do. People find it cheesy and cute, but I think that's kinda what's made our school...so different from the others. People here aren't mean, and we actually love each other. We feel the bond with our classmates that we're supposed to feel. Getting flying kisses from strangers you've never talked to before are common, just because our environment is so kind." You finish with a smile.

Baekhyun stares at you in awe, "I see..." He says slowly. You shake your head and come back to reality.

"Sorry, you probably didn't want a whole story." You say as you grin sheepishly. Baekhyun shakes his head frantically,

"No, no! I really like that...that explains why people here are so nice." Baekhyun says, "Actually, In Korea, people weren't very nice. I got...made fun of often because of...who I was? People took my quietness as an advantage and just because I'd read romance novels they'd ridicule me. I just-I don't know...the people there were awful..." Baekhyun finishes, as if the memories he were recalling were too painful to remember. Your gaze softens and a smiles spread across your face,

"Well, I guess you got lucky ending up here," You say, reaching into your bag "not only are you surrounded by nice people,"You continue as you pull out several books, "but you have someone to share your love of romance novels with someone!" You exclaim, showcasing the book in front of him. Baekhyun's eyes lit up and reached for the books, but right before he could you pulled away.

"Wha-" Baekhyun pouts as you move them out of reach and turn to him, his puppy dog eyes staring straight into your soul, 

_'that's freaking adorable' _Your asshole of an inner monologue states, you shake your head.

"You have to tell me why you like romance novels, before you can touch any of these gems." You say sternly, yet playfully. Baekhyun sighs,

"Fine," He huffs "I just think that even though romance novels can be clique, the concept of love is just so... _enticing_ to me. It makes me feel happy and weird on the inside and I want nothing more than to understand every little thing about love." He says and you nod putting a finger on your cheek,

"But sadly there's no job or field specializing in it," You say

"So psychology is the closest and only way to go." he finishes. You both burst out laughing, the odd feeling of being able to finish each other's sentences seems like a miracle.

"I'm glad we both feel the same way about love." You say, sobering up. He nods his head, trying to sober up as well,

"Me too." He states as he meets your eyes.

* * *

_You both held eye contact for a really long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your love and support! i love you all! :)))


	4. Chapter 4

__

_"If something makes you go '!!!!' inside, it's worth keeping around."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Ah, Baekhyun!" You hear a voice call out from somewhere in the gym, you and Baekhyun look up from his phone, spotting a boy. Your eyes go wide,

_'He's really cute.'_ Your asshole mind states. You shake you head and watch in awe as the tall, elf-eared boy strolls up to you both. Fluffy black hair accompanied by the cutest smile you could imagine, this boy seemed like a dream. You kept staring in awe as he and Baekhyun conversed in Korean, you didn't understand nor care about what either one of them were saying, all you could think about was how handsome the man in front of you was. He finally turned to you, making you startled, you brushed your nervousness aside and gave him the friendliest smile you could.

"Hi, I'm Chanyeol," He smiles back as her sticks his hand out,

"Nice to meet you Chanyeol, I'm Y/N." He state as you shake his hand, your eyes turn to Baekhyun, "I hope you weren't trash talking me in Korean." You joke. Chanyeol snorts at your comment, while Baekhyun just rolls his eyes.

"Y/N, this is my friend Chanyeol, who you've already met, he used to go to school with me in Korea, until we both decided to enroll in the transfer program." Baekhyun says and you nod,

"Is that a Dr. Strange Pop?" Chanyeol asks you eyeing the keychains hanging from you lunch bag, you pick up your lunch bag and set it on your lap while showcasing the keychains,

"Yeah! Are you, like, into Marvel...?" You ask cautiously, the last time you met a Marvel stan, they clunug onto you for a week incessantly blabbering about the MCU and its other galaxies.

"I'm a stan, but I don't stan too hard, you know? Don't want someone-"

"Clinging onto you for a week?" You grin as you finish his sentence, he nods laughing and you both go on talking about Dr. Strange and his sequel, too busy to notice the frown forming on Baekhyun's face.

"I thought finishing sentences was only a thing between you and me..." He mumbled as he got back on his phone again.

* * *

_Just so he would finally talk to you, you ended up treating Baekhyun for ice cream later on. You almost took off with his ice cream cone when he refused to talk even after buying him ice cream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all you love and support! please check out my other works too! :)))


	5. Chapter 5

__

_"_ _Yeah, they were all yellow."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Y/N I love the outfit!" one of your friends hollered over the crowd as you passed each other in the hallway. You giggled and blew her a flying kiss, which she pretended to catch and smack on her face. You were still laughing at her and failed to notice the blonde boy waiting at the end of the hallway for you, you face almost colliding with his chest.

"S-Sorry! Are you okay?" Baekhyun stuttered as he backed away a little, "I was waiting for you and I didn't call y-your name o-or-"

"No, no! It's okay! I wasn't watching where I was going," You laughed as you regained your composure, Baekhyun's eyes finally rest on your face, his eyes go slightly wide and a blush forms on his cheeks, you notice this and a small smile grows on your face. "What's wrong?" You asked innocently. His eyes fail to meet your and instead, they scan the rest of your outfit and quickly look back at the ground,

"Y-You just look r-really nice today, that's all," he says in a small voice, your heart can't help but swell a little. The shyest, most adorable boy you've ever met was standing in front of you and saying you looked nice, it was like a dream.

"Thanks, Baek!" You said and grinned, he blushed even more upon hearing his nickname, "I'm actually going to a party after school, it shouldn't be too loud or crowded, do you wanna come?"

"I, uh..."He hesitated, not being able to say anything, your eyes widen with realization,

"O-Or it's okay! If parties aren't your thing, you know, I get that, one of my friends actually never goes out of her house and-"

"No!" He suddenly interrupts you, you tilt your head in confusion "I-I do wanna go to the party with you but..."

"But...?" You continue, waiting for him to finish,

"But I wanna be your plus one." He says confidently, you were able to tell that it took all the strength in him to do that, you smile,

"Of course! Who wouldn't want a plus one like you?" You winked and you could've sworn Baekhyun was as red a tomato. "So I'll pick you up?

He nods, not being able to say anything else, you grab his hand and walk to the gym together, while you blab about some type of food you saw at the Korean store around the corner, suggesting Baekhyun should buy it, he listened silently, looking straight at the ground to hide his blush.

* * *

_Throughout the day, Baekhyun couldn't help but stare at you, in his eyes you were perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I realized that I hadn't really done an A/N in any of the chapters, but I know a lot of you might not care for them so I'll make it short. This book isn't supposed to have any climax, it's just supposed to build and build. So they're kinda like one-shots? As of right now, I don't have a climax planned, unless I give further notice. Anyways, thanks for reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

_"The sun will rise and we will try again."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Music blared into Baekhyun's ears as he walked into the crowded house full of high school students, multiple faces greeted him and offered him suspicious-looking drinks, to which he kindly declined, as he followed you through the crowd. He tapped your shoulder and screamed over the music,

"DO YOUR PARENTS KNOW YOU'RE AT A PARTY?" He yelled, making you burst into laughter, you shook your head and stepped closer to him,

"They don't, and if they did they'd kill me." You said in a normal voice close to his ear, your actions made him blush slightly as he nodded and searched around. His eyes landed on a familiar face behind you and instantly his eyes lit up,

"Chanyeol!" He exclaimed, making you turn around to face the tall boy as well.

The tall boy who was also shit-faced drunk.

"Baekhyun," He started "Annyeong Baekhyunnnnnnnnn-imnidaaaaaa" He continued to slur as he held onto the wall for support, and began to ramble on in Korean. You turned to Baekhyun, confused as hell.

"What the fuck is he saying?" You asked quickly and a little alarmed at his state, Baekhyun just shook his head and grabbed Chanyeol's arm,

"He always gets like this when he's drunk," He states, slightly annoyed "I'm gonna go find Jongin and Sehun, they'll take care of him."

"Jongin and Sehun?" You ask, not recalling anyone you've met before, Baekhyun notices your puzzled state,

"Ah, more transfer students that came, they're closer to Chanyeol and only are enrolled in a couple of classes, but they're nice." Baekhyun says a little awkward, "Y-You should go enjoy the party, I'll join you later..." He says timidly, you tilt your head.

"Are you sure?" You ask, not wanting to leave him alone.

"I'm sure," He smiles and waves you off as he drags the giant of a boy with him. It was an odd sight to see, a short, timid looking boy dragging around a shit-faced-drunk, 6-foot tree. You laughed a little and shook your head as you went to find your friends.

**~*~**

"...AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TAKING THE CHANGE, HE JUST RAN OUT WITH THE BOX OF TAMPONS LIKE HE WAS COMMITTING A ROBBERY!" Your friend squalled out, making everyone around her burst into laughter. The story she was telling was stupid, but you all were high of off laughing for so long. You took a deep breath and raised yourself from the sofa with all your might, your buddies now cracking useless jokes about water and pregnant women, you shake your head at their idiocy and walk away. Finally making your way away from them you begin to search for Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun?" You call out, on the upper floor of the house, "Baekhyun where are you-" You began as you open a door, you freeze,

"Oh my god, harder Kev, harder!" A female voice rings out.

You immediately slam the door shut and rub your eyes, wanting to forget what you just saw. You reach another door and put your ear to the door before opening it, this time, you opened the door cautiously,

"Baekhyun?" You said as you peeped inside, this time you were greeted with the serene sight of Baekhyun's soft smile as he swiped up on his phone, seated in a chair beside the bed Chanyeol was snoring on with a couple of other boys whom you didn't recognize, most likely reading a comic. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he read and the small smile that graced his lips was enough to get your heart beating faster than a drum. He finally noticed you, lips making a small 'o' as his eyes met yours,

"Hey, Y/N," He called out in a small, sweet voice, the muffled music from the first floor was almost inaudible to you as his dreamy voice reached your ears. "How come you aren't downstairs?"

"I could ask the same of you," you said as you gestured to Baekhyun and his phone, he smiled a little and made a gesture back to you, nudging his head towards the three boys laying on the king-sized bed.

"Babysitting." He answered sarcastically, you giggled and shook your head, fully aware he was telling a half-truth. You realized halfway through the party that Baekhyun was just hiding somewhere, and regretted not realizing it earlier.

"Well, someone else offered to cover your shift," You said softly as a smirk made its way onto your lips,

"What?"

"I'll explain later, just come with me for now."

* * *

_Taking Baekhyun's hand and checking your phone, you smiled, it was only 7:30. The night was still young, and so were you and Baekhyun._


	7. Chapter 7

__

_"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for someone new."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Y/N...?" Baekhyun began quietly, "Where are we going?"

You clasped your hand tightly around Baekhyun's, smiling sweetly at him you said nothing and continued up the steps of the small, abandoned building, brooms and cleaning supplies occasionally catching Baekhyun's eye. He sighed, knowing you wouldn't tell him anything and continued following you until both of you reached a platinum-colored door, your grin grew even wider as you turned the steel doorknob, Baekhyun's eyes widened slightly in anticipation and his eyes finally laid sight upon...

Complete darkness?

"Hey, Y/N?" Baekyun started again as you let go of his hand and headed somewhere else within the darkness "You aren't planning on killing me-"

Baekhyun was cut off as a burst of brightness attacked his eyes. As he uncovered his eyes and looked around his breath was taken away,

"-right?" he finished in a whisper, Baekhyun couldn't believe the sight before him, thousands of fairy lights surrounded him, illuminating the rooftop of the building, every color, shape, and hue met his eye. In the midst of all the beautiful fairy lights, a small area with a rug, multiple pillows, and cushions rested.

"So...um, I usually come to this rooftop when I'm stressed and I just kinda sit here, but I added all the extra stuff for you," you said a little awkwardly as you gestured to the rug area surrounded by mangas and games. Baekhyun was taken aback, truly taken aback. Never in his life had anyone been so sweet to him, the butterflies in his stomach fluttered a bit more than it usually did when he was around you. Baekhyun smiled at you, then did something even he thought he'd never do. Absentmindedly, and in his love-induced trance, his inched closer to you and planted a small, delicate kiss on your cheek. His lips were soft and he smelled like...banana milk? Either way, you loved it, his kiss making your knees feel like jelly. You turned back to him--

and he was on the floor? You panicked reaching down to him and trying to help him stand back up again,

"Baek-? Baekhyun? What's wrong? Are you okay?" You asked frantically, only to be met with his head slowly turning towards you, eyes wide as saucers,

"Did I...? Did I just? Did I just kiss you? I m-mean, your cheek? Did I really just do-?"

You laughed out loud, interrupting him, then as gently as you could, you leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek as well. Pulling away from him you smiled,

"Yeah you dummy, you just kissed me, and I enjoyed every second of it." You said as your eyes glimmered in the light, Baekhyun blushed and buried his face in his hands. You tilted your head sideways and your grin grew even wider, deciding to respect Baekhyun's boundaries, you didn't proceed any further.

"Let's play Mario Kart?" You asked softly, a gentle smile on your face.

"Y-Yeah..." Baekhyun said as he walked behind you

* * *

_He couldn't wipe the blush off his cheeks or the stupid grin off his face for the rest of the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of this one, which was one of my favorite works.
> 
> thank you for reading this and your support!


	8. Author's Note

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Hello!

A quick message from author-chan haha.

Thank you so much for reading this fic! I really appreciate your support and love.

This one was originally from wattpad, which i gained absolutely no views on. Well--not 'no views' but very few. Idk--i just feel like works are sooooo underappreciated on wattpad.

but I'm so glad I came to Ao3 to share my works with you guys!

I hope you guys liked this fic, thank you once more for all your love and support--it really encourages me to write.

\- Adi <3

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ [please enjoy and support me![   
> ↳ [also, check out my Wattpad!⇢@sehunsslut]


End file.
